


The Side Effects of Hydroxocobalamin Administration

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Secret Relationship, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco tells the story of how Caitlin saved him from cyanide poisoning but gets a little bit carried away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Side Effects of Hydroxocobalamin Administration

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge - my prompts were pharmacist, drugstore, cyanide and spaghetti. They are all in there!

Joe laughed heartily as Cisco told his story in typical Cisco style, eyes wide, head bobbing, hands moving in a language all of their own. He wasn't the only one finding humour in the tale: Barry was in stitches laughing as was Iris, though since she was still getting used to Team Flash in general, and Cisco in particular, there was a hint of disbelief in her laughter. For his part, Joe was just happy to have so many of the people he cared about safe around his dinner table, having enjoyed his famous spaghetti  - from Cisco's tale, that almost hadn't been the case. 

"So I'm there, literally turning blue and we find the closest drugstore we can, and Caitlin turns into this total badass and she says to the pharmacist, who I don't think knew what was happening, 'I need some hydrox... hydro...'"

"Hydroxocobalamin," Caitlin supplied helpfully and Cisco's head snapped around to look at her, quick as the snap of his fingers. 

"Yes! That! So she's ordering around this poor woman like she's Meredith freaking Grey or something and then she's told she needs a prescription and she just says, 'Should I fax Harvard Med School for my transcripts or are you going to let me save my friend's life?'; I swear, I thought you were going to vault over the counter or something." 

The last was directed at Caitlin whose cheeks were pink by either the dead-on impression of her speech patterns or the obvious admiration and gratitude in his voice. "In my defence, he was actually turning blue," she said and Iris shook her head. 

"Looks like you have competition in the hero stakes, Bar," she said and Cisco nodded. 

"Definitely." He reached for his bottle of beer, held it to his lips as he took a long swallow. "I can still taste it..." He smacked his lips together. "I'm never eating almonds again. Like, ever." That was good for another round of laughs, as was the follow up. "And what a way to go... We've gone up against giant telepathic gorillas, real end of the world stuff... And I almost get poisoned by your common garden serial killer. What are the odds?" He tilted his head. "I mean, ok, the last woman I met in a bar was Captain Cold's psycho sister... is it me? Do I give off a vibe? Some kind of come and kill me type thing?" 

He was asking Iris and Caitlin who both shook their heads, Iris holding up her palms in a classic, "Don't ask me" gesture. "It's like I'm always telling you kids," Joe said, well aware he was sounding like his own grandfather, "there are reasons I don't go home with women who try to pick me up in bars."

Too late he remembered that his daughter was at the table and her head turned instantly at that, her eyebrows raised in obvious interest. Joe was about to make some sort of excuse, but Cisco's next words stopped him cold. 

"I just thought it was because you've been banging Caitlin for months in secret."

Joe's jaw dropped, along with the jaws of everyone at the table and in the silence that followed, Cisco stared at them all, clapping his hands to his cheeks, dragging them down towards his jawline. "Did I say that out loud? Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

"Yes." Caitlin bit the word out, her eyes as icy as her tone, two pale spots of red burning on her cheeks. "You did." 

From the expression on Cisco's face, from his audible gulp, Joe got the feeling that cyanide poisoning would have been preferable to Cisco than whatever he was facing from Caitlin. "Look, guys..." He looked around the table. "Hey, c'mon, I nearly died today, can't we chalk it up to me not thinking straight, seeing things that aren't there?" 

Joe glanced at Caitlin but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Barry and Iris exchanging a significant look - he'd raised them both as teenagers, he knew that look. "Dad," Iris said slowly, "I know." She looked again at Barry, then back to Joe. "We both know. We've known for a while." She grinned almost apologetically at Caitlin. "No offence, Caitlin, but you're a pretty terrible liar."

Those two spots on Caitlin's cheeks were burning brighter. "So I'm told." 

"Look, we didn't say anything because we figured you'd tell us when you thought we needed to know." Barry was trying to pour oil on troubled waters. "We didn't know Cisco knew." 

"And we think it's great," Iris concluded. "If you two are happy, then we're happy for you." 

"Me too." Cisco's voice was emphatic and he drained his beer, banging down the bottle on the table as if to help make his point. "And now I shall go find another one of these... if I can walk with my foot in my mouth." 

Joe's lips twitched as he watched him go. They twitched again when Iris leaped up. "Barry, help me clear the table." Barry opened his mouth to protest; the glare she gave him could have melted ice. "Now." 

"Oh. Oh sure." With a clatter of delft and stumbling apologies, they were gone too, leaving Joe and Caitlin at opposite ends of the table. Joe waited a moment before moving to the chair beside Caitlin. Her head was bowed, her shoulders shaking and for a terrible moment, he thought she was crying. Then she turned her head towards his and he realised she was, but not for the reason he'd initially thought - tears were streaming down her bright red cheeks as she struggled to contain her laughter. 

One look into her eyes was enough to have Joe bursting into giggles of his own, ones that he hastily attempted to stifle. "Oh my God, his face," wheezed Caitlin when she could talk. "I have never seen him so appalled." 

Joe shook his head. "You know if he talks about you like that again, we're gonna have a problem."

He actually meant it, but Caitlin waved her hand. "He nearly died today, give him a pass." 

"He nearly died twice." Joe took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. "The look on your face... Baby, I don't ever want to see you look at me like that."

Caitlin leaned into his shoulder. "So I guess we're official now? No going back?" 

Joe lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "There's been no going back for a while now... you didn't know that?"

Once again, Caitlin's cheeks were flushed pink, this time though she was definitely pleased. "I hoped," she said as she lifted her face to his for a kiss, something he was happy to give her. 

And if he kissed her some more while the other three tidied up the kitchen? Well, he didn't complain about that either. 


End file.
